Letters
by spookisapuppy
Summary: Everyone is writing letters to a ghost.
1. Chapter 1

_ Okay, yes, I know, "You're starting another story? Really?" Yes, I am. This was inspired by one of my 100 themes challenge snippets (that snippet is included in this story). Okay, concept of this story: Someone died. You don't know who, but all of the other characters are writing letters to the dead person. None of the letters are signed. Each line break starts a new letter, written by a different character. That's the gist, now enjoy! :P_

* * *

I trusted you. No. Trust is too small a word. I've always had a total, blind, unquestioning faith in you. Not once had you let me down, not once had you made me a promise that you hadn't kept.

And that's why, when you said to run, I ran. Not once did I look back. I assumed that you would be running behind me; sprinting for all you were worth. Only, you weren't. I didn't see it when you fell. I never heard you cry out. I never noticed you were gone until I finally stopped running, and I looked for you. But you weren't there. I ran back, calling your name. And then I saw you, on the ground, bleeding, broken.

Dead.

I have always trusted you. Beyond reason, without limits. I could trust you with my life, but, as it turns out, I couldn't trust you with your own.

* * *

How could you do this? To all of us, to _him_? To me?

Who told you to go off and be the hero? Who told you that it was a noble thing? To save the life of one you love? When did you decide that you would stay behind? When did you realize that, in order to protect them, you would have to die? Were you scared? Did you wonder what would happen to you?

Did you wonder what would happen to _us_? Did you know how badly it would hurt? This loss we're feeling? Did you think of that before you saved their life? Did you think of me? Even for a moment?

Did you wonder what would happen to the lives of those you left behind? If-without you- we would still find them worth living?

* * *

I miss you.

* * *

I wish I could hate you. It would be so much easier than this. But I can't. I know why you did it. And if you'd both... left, then what would have happened? Then could I hate you? Would I hate both of you?

No. Because I don't really hate you. I just hate that you left us behind. I hate that you left us feeling like this. I hate that every day, I feel like no time has passed at all. I hate that the pain is still just as fresh as that first day. I hate seeing that hurt mirrored in everyone else's eyes. I hate that, no matter how many times I tell myself it isn't true, you're still gone.

* * *

I just heard the news. I'm sorry, but I don't think I can write anymore. I feel sick.

* * *

_ Oh, that was rather dreary, huh? But there is a fun part to this story. I don't know who's dead either. I started a pole on my profile, and you can go vote on which character should be dead. Now, once I'm done writing letters, I'll close the pole, and I'll sign all of the letters. Should be interesting, huh? I admit, I mostly just want to see who you guys want dead. **Don't forget to vote on who should die in the poll on my profile. **Anyway, vote, review, etc. :P _


	2. Pen

To be honest, I never really knew you that well. So while everyone else is going around sobbing their eyes out I'm basically okay. Don't get me wrong, I'm sad that you're gone, when I heard the news it felt like a punch to the stomach. But I think I've mostly gotten over it. I mean, I think about you and everything, it's just that the brokenness that everyone else is feeling isn't hitting me. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad. Actually, and you're the only one I'm ever going to tell this to, I'm almost a little jealous of them.

That sounds terrible, right? But there is obviously something great about you if so many people miss you so badly. I'd like to know just what it was that I missed out on. I guess I'm trying to say that I wish I had known you better. You were obviously able to make an impact on a person's life, and I feel a bit left out now that I realize that you never impacted mine.

Pretty messed up, right? I mean I'm jealous of mourners and I want to get to know a ghost. Maybe I'm not so okay after all. But I guess I just want to let you to know that people do care about you. I mean did. Or maybe do. Can you still have feelings for a person if they're no longer in existence? Is it just like if they've moved? But to a land so far away that you can't follow them? And you can't get a letter to or from them? Maybe. I don't know.

But people care about you.

* * *

I had to tell everyone else. I don't know how I got saddled with this duty. Because I had the fastest horse? Probably not. Because I was one of the ones there when you died? Possibly. Because I was the only one who could hold themselves together even a little bit after hearing the news? Maybe. All I know is that I just spent an awful day riding around, telling everyone who ever loved you that you weren't here anymore. It's not much fun, being the bearer of bad news. But I guess it's better than being the recipient.

Really, the only good thing about it was that I didn't have to stick around to see their reactions. There were always more people to tell. But now that the day's over I've run out of people, and places to run. Tomorrow I'm going to have to really face them, and I'm not looking forward to it. Plus I'll have run out of distractions, and I'll have to face my own grief. I'm looking forward to that even less.

* * *

This morning I had a moment of pure bliss. It was when I first woke up, and my head didn't work for a while. I couldn't remember just why my eyes felt puffy, why I felt exhaustion still seeping from every limb. I couldn't remember why I'd slept so late that the sun was streaming through the windows.

Those few moments were pure bliss. Until, that is, I remembered.

* * *

Nothing feels right anymore. All of the colors seem different, duller, almost alien. The bird songs sound out of tune. Every room feels too small, or too big. The night feels too dark, the stars seem too dim. The wind, no matter how gentle, feels threatening as it tugs at my hair. Everywhere I look, it's like the world is trying to tell me something I already know. That something terrible has happened, and it can't be reversed. And maybe it isn't that the world has changed, but that I have. Maybe it is just that you were the one that made everything _right_, and I can't see straight without you. Either way, I'm still in mourning. And everyday when I wake up to the irregular singing of the birds and the whisper of the wind I will know that no matter how much I hope, and pray, and wish, you will never come back.

* * *

_Don't forget to vote on who dies in the **pole on my profile! ** It's a blind poll, so you can't see who's winning (or is it more like losing in this case?) but I will tell you that all of the guys have more votes than any of the girls do. So vote people! And reviews are always nice too. :P_


End file.
